Buenos deseos y segundas oportunidades
by Verk
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad para un corazón herido y un soñador que no parara hasta que sus deseos se vuelvan realidad. "Si lo deseas realmente, las segundas oportunidades pueden ser concedidas"
1. Capítulo uno

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia, ya que por fin me anime a escribir y publicar, espero que les guste.**

 **Le quiero dar las gracias a mi super beta** **PknaPcosa y a Maricoles que me ayudaron a traer al mundo esta historia. Chicas las adoro y se que sin ustedes jamas me hubiera animado a escribir.**

 **Gracias a Melina y a las chicas de** **Élite Fanfiction por su gran apoyo.** **  
**

 **También** **quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga** **Zoalesita. Mi Zo te super rawr.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

 **La historia es producto de la mezcla entre mi imaginación y mi amor por Twilight.  
**

 **La historia se encuentra registrada en Safe Creative: Copyright Registry**

* * *

 **Buenos deseos y segundas oportunidades**

 _ **Una segunda oportunidad para un corazón herido y un soñador que no parara hasta que sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.**_

" _ **Si lo deseas realmente, las segundas oportunidades pueden ser concedidas"**_

 **Capítulo uno**

Salía de la oficina pasada las ocho, nos habíamos quedado después de hora a repasar las pruebas de un caso de suma importancia que estaban llevando los socios de bufete de abogados Hale—McCarty y asociados para el que trabajaba. Ya era noche cerrada y se comenzaban a sentir los primeros fríos del invierno. Ajusté el cuello de mi abrigo y aceleré el paso hacia mi auto.

—¡Bella, espera! – ¡Demonios!, solo deseaba llegar a casa tomar un baño caliente, comer algo rápido e ir directo a la cama para tener un sueño reparador.

—¿Sucede algo, Edward?

—Hoy nos hemos visto mucho en el salón de juntas, pero hemos hablado poco y me gustaría enmendar eso invitándote a tomar un café –dijo terminando con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que no entiendo de ti, cada día te has tomado tiempo para preguntarme si quiero tomar un café contigo y aun sabiendo la respuesta vuelves día tras día, sé que eres ambicioso y compites en el bufete para que te consideren como futuro socio, porque eso es lo que deseas lograr, así que ¿Por qué no inviertes mejor tu tiempo para poder cumplir tus deseos?

Él simplemente sonrió de forma pícara y respondió:

—Que tú aceptes tomar un café y compartir parte de tu tiempo conmigo también sería cumplir mis deseos.

Luego de semejante respuesta me fue imposible negarme, así que pasamos las siguientes dos horas bebiendo café caliente y conversando mientras caían los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada.

Habíamos estado conversando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, cuando se hizo un silencio y Edward parecía meditar algo mientras acariciaba el borde de su taza.

—Hay algo que yo tampoco entiendo de ti, Bella –me sorprendió su declaración y le indiqué que continuara – Sé que eres una abogada brillante y que te recibiste entre los mejores de tu clase, sin embargo no destacas en la oficina, no demuestras ambición de querer más que ser parte del equipo "asistente", no te molesta si tu nombre no figura en los logros o papeles importantes, y no dejo de preguntarme ¿Por qué alguien tan joven como tú no quiere más?

Era una pregunta mucho más compleja de lo que él se imaginaba, por lo que opté por brindarle una respuesta sencilla que no revelara mucho.

—Soy una persona simple, no me gustan las complicaciones, me gusta la tranquilidad y la estabilidad, así de esa manera estoy bien. –puedo decir con orgullo que fui "casi" sincera.

—Cosas simples… —dijo meditando las palabras.

A partir de ese día Edward se tomó de forma muy literal mis palabras. Me invitaba a comer hamburguesas y hot dogs, me regaló una bonita pulsera que él mismo hizo trenzando finas tiras de cuero, me traía flores que tomaba de un parque cercano a la oficina, solíamos salir a caminar tomando un helado o café mientras hablábamos de varias cosas. Caminábamos juntos regalándonos sonrisas y riendo por boberías, hasta que un día simplemente nos tomamos de la mano y, sin que ninguno dijera nada, como si fuera algo natural y cotidiano, seguimos haciéndolo.

—Quiero invitarte a comer esta noche. — dijo Edward asomando la cabeza por mi cubículo.

—¿McDonald's? –pregunté sonriendo.

—No… será una sorpresa. Paso por ti a las seis, no te quedes trabajando de más –advirtió antes de marcharse.

Edward me llevó a cenar a un pequeño y acogedor restaurante de ambiente familiar, donde comimos mientras él intentaba llevar una charla amena.

—¿Cómo eras de pequeña? —esa pregunta me incomodó, aun no estaba preparada para hablar de ciertas cosas.

—Como una niña normal supongo —respondí esquivando una respuesta más profunda.

—Supongo que yo también era un niño normal, aunque si le preguntas a mi madre te dirá que era todo un revoltoso. —dijo sonriendo. —¿Y tus padres?

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —sabía que estaba siendo cortante, pero los nervios me estaban jugando en contra.

—¿Viven aquí en Seattle? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Has vivido toda tu vida aquí? No lo sé, Bella, tírame un hueso, por favor. Siento que estoy haciendo un monólogo —protestó con fingido dramatismo.

Sonreí por un momento, pobre Edward, estaba poniendo todo de sí para que tengamos una agradable velada mientras luchaba con mi apatía.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola…

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan, nací en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de este mismo estado, soy hija única, mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía dieciocho años y estoy siendo totalmente grosera contigo y lo siento, porque sé que no lo mereces ya que has sido un caballero toda la noche.

Después de eso nuestra cena continuó con pequeñas anécdotas y risas cómplices. Para cuando retiraron los platos Edward se veía nervioso y había comenzado a repetir ciertas preguntas.

—¿Siempre has querido ser abogada? —preguntó.

—Si luego de esta pregunta sigues con el clima consideraré la cena un fracaso Edward. Vamos qué sucede, pareces nervioso.

—Deseo que seas mi novia –dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome totalmente –Deseo que la gente sepa que somos novios. Deseo pedir días libres en la oficina para poder salir de viaje con mi novia Bella. Deseo entrar en un centro comercial y comprar chocolates y decirle a la vendedora que me recuerdan a los ojos de mi novia, Bella. ¿Puedes convertir mis deseos en realidad?

—Sí, Edward, deseo concedido, quiero ser tu novia. –respondí emocionada.

Edward sonrió extasiado y llamó a camarero.

—Una botella de champagne y fresas con chocolate, por favor, mi novia Bella y yo tenemos un deseo que festejar –pidió tomando mi mano.

Volvíamos caminando hacia la entrada de mi edificio tomados de la mano luego de la cena, cuando me detuve abruptamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Eres un pésimo novio!

—¿Qué…? – preguntó preocupado

—Lo que has oído. Llevamos de novios unas –miré mi reloj— tres horas y aun no me has besado. —exclamé con fingido tono enojado mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa.

—¡Maldita sea! Tienes razón, esto ha sido un fracaso. Olvida esta noche, mañana lo volveré a intentar –dijo dando media vuelta.

—¡Edward!

—¿Si? –se volteó a verme

—¿En verdad te irás? —pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

—Solo hay una forma en la que me quedaría.

—¿Si? ¿Cuál sería? –respondí pícara.

—Que me concedieras un deseo más esta noche— susurró muy cerca de mí.

—Pídelo y tal vez se conceda—respondí mirando su boca.

—Desearía sentir tus labios en lo los míos…

Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso largo y lento. ¡Dios este chico sabía cómo derretirme con un simple beso! aunque de simple tenía muy poco.

—Deseo concedido –dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba cuando nos separamos.

—Sí, eres como mi bella genio –respondió acariciando mi mejilla –creo que compraré una lámpara—bromeó.

—No pienso cambiar el color de mi cabello a rubio por mucho que desees –advertí entre risas siguiéndole la broma.

Edward rio y volvió a besarme.

—Buenas noches novia.

* * *

Ser novios y al mismo tiempo compañeros de trabajo con Edward era… interesante. Él pasaba todas las mañanas por mí para ir juntos a la oficina, había descubierto que me gustaban los malvaviscos y todos los días al abrir la puerta del edificio lo encontraba con un dulce distinto de esta golosina (bombones, paletas, etc). Pero en la oficina era totalmente distinto, serio y ambicioso profesionalmente, siempre dando más de lo que se requería; mientras yo era una abogada más que pasaba desapercibida, Edward era el chico dorado al que todos admiraban y consideraban como la mejor opción para el puesto de futuro socio. Sin embargo, cuando la hora de salida llegaba, se convertía en el sujeto tierno y considerado de las mañanas.

Mi relación con Edward crecía, comenzaba a sentir cosas por él que me asustaban y emocionaban en igual medida, pero no me sentía lista para hablar de mi pasado, de la persona que soy y la que fui.

Mi vida era tranquila por elección, con días grises pero templados, algún que otro día malo, pero desde la llegada de Edward también se habían agregado los días felices y alegres.

Mi padre solía llamarme todos los sábados por la mañana, si bien no era tan grande la distancia que nos separaba, nos veíamos pocas veces al año.

Ese sábado en particular se había convertido ni bien comenzó en uno de esos días malos.

—Hola, Bells ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola papi —respondí desanimada.

—Oh cariño ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó al notar mi tono de voz.

—¿Crees que los cambios son buenos, Charlie? Porque hay cambios recientes en mi vida y me están asustando — aunque mi padre no lo supiera, lo decía en referencia a mi nueva relación con Edward.

—Claro que sí, pequeña. Los cambios siempre son buenos, tal vez no resulten siempre bien, pero abren caminos nuevos, Bella. Dios sabe que fingir para que las cosas no cambien no sirve, pero la forma en la que los encares hará la diferencia.

—Me dan miedo…

—Tener miedo es bueno, hija, afrontarlo es aún mejor.

—Te amo papá —dije emocionada.

—También te amo, siempre serás la nenita de papá.

Ese mismo sábado antes del mediodía mi madre se presentó en mi apartamento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que solo cenaríamos luego?

—Cambié de opinión, creo que es un lindo día para hacer tarde de compras entre madre e hija —respondió mi alocada madre.

—Renée. Papá te llamo ¿cierto?

—¿Prefieres hablar o liberar tu angustia en Victoria's Secret?

Luego de tres horas recorriendo diversos locales de ropa nos encontrábamos sentadas en la heladería del centro comercial con varias bolsas de prendas cada una.

—Bien, te escucho —exigió mamá mientras llevaba una cucharada de su helado a la boca —Las tarjetas de crédito ya han pagado la liberación de angustia, ahora es momento de contarle a mamá que sucede, bebé.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —la cuchara de Renée cayó de su mano por la sorpresa.

—Bella…

—Trato de ser feliz y eso hace que me sienta mal, mami —dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Sé que es tonto pero…

—Bella —me interrumpió —seré feliz por las dos hasta que tu estés lista para estarlo plenamente, pero jamás te sientas mal por intentarlo, ni por sentirlo.

* * *

El viernes Edward llegó con una propuesta inusual

—Esta noche tocará una filarmónica en el parque para anticipar la navidad ¿Me concederías el deseo de ir con mi novia a escucharlos?

—Edward, moriremos de frio —me quejé haciendo puchero.

—Prometo abrazarte en todo momento para que mi cuerpo te dé calor.

Eso había sonado como toda una propuesta para otras cosas y la mejor parte es que me agradó la idea.

—Deseo concedido —dije con un suspiro dramático —Creo que te estoy consintiendo demasiado—lo reprendí al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Fue una noche mágica, sentados abrazados bajo una manta bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras escuchábamos un tema navideño tras otro.

—Gracias, fue realmente hermoso —agradecí besándolo tiernamente en la puerta de mi edificio.

—Siempre es bueno mantener a mi Bella genio contenta—respondió juguetón, mientras me abrazaba poniendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—Te quiero —dijo aun contra mi cuello —Sé que nos estamos conociendo, pero deseo todo contigo, deseo que seamos el uno para el otro.

No podía moverme, no sabía si estaba lista para abrirme a Edward, pero ante semejante declaración decidí que él merecía saber mi historia.

—Hay algo que debes saber de mí, algo que podría cambiar tu decisión de desear un futuro conmigo… —respondí temblando. La cabeza de Edward se despegó de mi hombro rápidamente y me miro expectante, creo que en cierta forma esperaba que le soltara alguna broma —Estuve casada una vez.

El sonrió incrédulo y con aire dubitativo pregunto:

—¿Tienes veintiséis años y ya has estado casada? ¡Vamos! Bella, sé que crees que es muy pronto, pero realmente quiero esto contigo. Si sientes que no estás lista para dar un paso más, yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no tienes que inventar algo así para alejarme.

—Estuve casada seis años, Edward.

—Lo dices en serio —susurró —Jamás has dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera…

—Lo siento, lo siento. Lamento decepcionarte de esta manera —me lamenté con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

—No me has decepcionado, amor. Lo que dije es cierto. Te quiero y quiero todo contigo.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá de mi sala con tazas de café en la mano. Edward me miraba atentamente dándome mi tiempo para comenzar el relato de mi historia.

 _Conocí a James cuando tenía doce años, él jugaba en el equipo de football americano de la secundaria de Forks y aunque tenía solo dieciséis años ya media cerca de metro ochenta._

" _Hola soy James, tú debes ser Isabella. Lamento mucho lo que mi padre y tu madre hacen"_

 _Pude haber fingido que no sabía a qué se refería, pero lo cierto era que hace tiempo era consciente de la situación marital de mis padres, tal vez no tenía la edad suficiente para comprender todo y lo que significaba, pero a mis ojos era claro que Phil, el padre de James, era el amante de mi madre. No es que mi madre fuera la mala de la relación y mi padre el pobre marido víctima del engaño, ellos me habían utilizado como excusa para poder encontrarse con sus respectivos amantes. Durante años mi padre me llevó a merendar a la cafetería de Sue, en la reserva de La Push, donde pasaba horas jugando con sus hijos Leah y Seth, mientras su madre y mi padre desaparecían estratégicamente._

 _No es que fueran malos padres, siempre me sentí querida, jamás me faltó nada, todo lo que necesité y más me fue brindado con sus humildes salarios de maestra de preescolar y oficial en la policía local; solo… eran malos esposos y suficientemente cobardes para que ninguno tomara la decisión de poner fin a un mal matrimonio._

 _James y yo formamos rápidamente una extraña amistad, porque si, era extraño ver al chico popular del equipo de la escuela sentado almorzando con una preadolescente desgarbada cuatro años menor que él._

 _Dos años después, mi cuerpo cambió y pasé de ser una niña desgarbada a tener curvas, pechos, unos cuantos centímetros más de altura y un buen trasero —palabras del sector masculino de la escuela, no mías— y James pasó de ser mi amigo a ser mi todo. Mi primer beso. Mi primer novio. Mis primeros celos. Mi primera vez._

 _Con aire despreocupado pasaba mi tiempo con James todos los días, mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados fingiendo su matrimonio como para notar mi relación. Los problemas comenzaron cuando James partió hacia la universidad. Entre besos y lágrimas prometió que volvería por mí para iniciar nuestra vida juntos cuando terminara mis estudios y tuviera la edad necesaria. Durante cuatro años James viajaba dos fines de semana al mes de Seattle, donde estudiaba mecánica, a Forks para estar conmigo. Durante cuatro años creí que algún día él ya no volvería, pero nunca sucedió._

 _Para mi décimo octavo cumpleaños ya había sido aceptada en la universidad de Seattle para estudiar abogacía._

 _Una noche James entró por la ventana de mi habitación mientras mis padres dormían, podías ver la emoción en su mirada. Me contó que Victoria, su hermana, le prestaría el dinero para que él y su mejor amigo Sam pusieran un taller mecánico como socios en Port Angeles, sus ojos azules brillaban más y más cuando contaba sus planes con respecto a su proyecto, como así podríamos irnos a vivir juntos y yo estaría a un corto viaje de la universidad, como todo sería perfecto para nosotros sí solo podía resolver un pequeño detalle y que la única que podía ayudarlo en cumplir sus sueños era yo. Cuando pregunté qué necesitaba que hiciera, él se apoyó sobre su rodilla y dijo "solo tienes que casarte conmigo". Tres días después volábamos a las Vegas._

 _Creo poder decir a ciencia cierta que el inicio de mi matrimonio desencadeno la culminación del de mis padres, que entre gritos y culpas firmaron el divorcio. Cuando me lo comunicaron les dije que los amaba a ambos pero no entendía por qué habían esperado tanto, ninguno de los dos tuvo una respuesta para darme._

 _Vivir con James era una aventura interminable día a día. Siempre traía alguna atención para mí por las noches, si no era un dulce, era una flor, o un pichón con un ala herida que necesitaba de nuestros cuidados. Terminamos ocupando el pequeño departamento que estaba sobre el taller, mientras Sam y su novia Emily, quien se encargaba de la contabilidad del taller, ocupaban la pequeña casita detrás del mismo. Cuando había mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para los chicos, hacíamos noches de películas y palomitas entre los cuatro, donde nunca faltaban las risas y las cosquillas. Cuando había poco trabajo y poco dinero, simplemente salíamos a caminar tomados de la mano mientras los chicos inventaban absurdas historias para distraernos. No era perfecto, pero éramos felices._

 _Hace dos años, una tarde a última hora, cuando solo James y Emily se encontraban en el taller mientras Sam había salido a entregar un auto y yo aún estaba en la universidad, entraron un par de delincuentes armados, había sido una semana con poco trabajo por lo que no había mucho dinero en la caja y uno de los delincuentes se puso nervioso apuntando a Emily exigiendo más dinero, fue cuando mi mundo se derrumbó... Sé que me lo han contado en detalle, pero solo logro recordar las palabras diciendo que James murió, algo sobre interponerse a un disparo, Emily suplicando entre lágrimas perdón, Sam lamentándose por no haber estado allí, la policía diciendo que mi esposo había sido un héroe…_

 _James murió a los veintiocho años, dejándome fondo universitario para poder completar mi último año y una pequeña cuenta bancaria donde había más dinero del que sospechaba. Junto con los datos del banco donde guardábamos nuestros ahorros encontré un papel prolijamente doblado donde detallaba pequeñas sumas que James había ido agregando a nuestra cuenta bajo el nombre "para nuestros futuros hijos". Habíamos decidido luego de mucho meditar y hacer a un lado ilusiones, que esperaríamos a que me recibiera y encontrara un trabajo estable para que entre ambos pudiéramos juntar dinero para poder ser una familia completa. No me sorprendió saber que se había adelantado a nuestros planes, así era él cuando algo le hacía ilusión, no dejaba que el tiempo le arrebatara las metas a conseguir._

Cuando concluí mi relato Edward me miraba en silencio.

—Y esa es mi historia. Lamento haberla ocultado, pero no estaba lista para hablar de James…

—Eres increíble, Bella —dijo tomando mi mano —cuanto más te conozco, más te admiro —con una brillante mirada afirmo —Ahora más que nunca quiero todo contigo.

Lo abracé con fuerza sintiendo que diez toneladas abandonaban mi pecho. La angustia me había abandonado por unas irrefrenables ganas de besarlo, de amarlo.

—¿Edward?

—Mmm... ¿sí?—respondió.

—Quédate —él me miro con ojos brillantes.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy —susurré antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Entre besos y caricias nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, donde nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo lentamente, descubrí la nueva fascinación de Edward por mis pechos a tal punto que debí distraerlo acariciando su parte más íntima haciéndolo soltar un gemido, descubriendo ahí mismo mi nuevo sonido favorito. Mi novio nos recostó en la cama quedando él sobre mí y procedió a besar mi cuerpo, comenzando por el cuello, hombros, deteniéndose obviamente más tiempo en mis pechos, bajando hasta mi estómago para dejar besos de mariposa, para terminar acariciando con su lengua mi parte más íntima, haciéndome estallar en un millón de pedazos. Su ternura y pasión me conmovieron. Lo empujé sobre sus hombros para poder quedar sobre él, besé su rostro integro, su cuello, su pecho, mientras iba introduciéndolo dentro de mí. La brillante y embelesada mirada de Edward cuando terminamos de hacer el amor hizo que me estremeciera maravillada y un calorcito se instalara en mi pecho.

Definitivamente puedo decir que lo que hicimos fue mucho más que sexo, hicimos el amor, no hubo nervios, no fue torpe, era natural, como si nuestros cuerpos y mentes fueran uno. No hubo que pensar, ni planear, nuestra energía fluía entre besos y caricias. Si, fue distinto, fue nuevo y maravilloso, no fue mejor y no fue peor. No era James, era Edward y amé que así fuera.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este tierno two shot. Espero que les haya gustado, como les conté esta es mi primer historia y me encantaría poder leer sus reviews para saber que les pareció.  
**


	2. Capítulo dos

**Como siempre gracias a mi súper beta** **PknaPcosa y a Maricoles que me ayudan con su santa paciencia a traer al mundo las locuras que rondan por mi cabeza.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

 **La historia es producto de la mezcla entre mi imaginación y mi amor por Twilight.**

 **La historia se encuentra registrada en Safe Creative: Copyright Registry**

* * *

 **Buenos deseos y segundas oportunidades**

 _ **Una segunda oportunidad para un corazón herido y un soñador que no parara hasta que sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.**_

" _ **Si lo deseas realmente, las segundas oportunidades pueden ser concedidas"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

Nuestra relación continuó creciendo de forma lenta pero sólida. Edward me incentivaba a que me comprometiera en más casos en el bufete para poder crecer profesionalmente, por lo que terminé representando a la esposa de un político menor. El caso terminó siendo de lo más interesante y entretenido, ya que se trataba de un divorcio y la custodia compartida de la mascota del matrimonio, ese pequeño chihuahua despertaba las emociones más extremas en sus dueños.

Como pasamos navidad los dos solos en mi apartamento, en un festejo muy íntimo, Edward pasó año nuevo con sus padres, mientras yo lo pasaba junto a Charlie. Mi madre prometió una extensa jornada de madre e hija por no haber podido pasar navidad juntas, ya que había salido de viaje con su esposo Phil, resultó que a fin de cuentas mis padres si habían encontrado a sus parejas ideales, pero se contenían por seguir con un matrimonio infeliz.

Papá notó mi cambio de humor, dijo que se alegraba de que me encontrara mejor y antes que pudiera contarle de mi relación con Edward dijo "Dale una oportunidad, Bella, pero recuerda que tu corazón no es para cualquiera" Cuando le pregunté cómo lo supo, él solo respondió "Intuición de padre" Así era Charlie, intuitivo y silencioso. Creo que me parezco más a él que a mi madre. Hablando de mi madre casi prende fuego la tarjeta de crédito de mi padrastro por salir a festejar mi reciente estrenada felicidad, el pobre Phil deberá hacer horas extras para saldar las deudas con el banco.

Con Edward soliamos salir periódicamente solos, con amigos, o con compañeros de trabajo. A fin de mes mi novio y yo fuimos invitados a una cena organizada por el bufete, donde se harían varios anuncios sobre ascensos, modificaciones y retiros. Al terminar la noche Edward salió con una promoción que lo dejó a un paso de ser socio y un buen aumento de sueldo, y yo termine formando equipo en casos más complejos ya que los socios estaban muy conformes con mi nuevo desempeño, con promesa de participación en los premios monetarios que dejaran los casos exitosos.

Absortos en nuestras nuevas obligaciones laborales y el flujo natural de nuestra relación, nos sorprendió el comienzo del verano con sus flores y días cálidos

Un sábado Edward me llevó –por no decir arrastró— a una pequeña feria en las afueras, si no fuera porque sé que estaba junto a un hombre adulto pronto a cumplir veintiocho años, juraría que me encontraba paseando con un niño hiperactivo. No faltaron los hot dogs, algodón de azúcar azul rojo y blanco porque Edward insistía en que las ferias eran un asunto de diversión patriótica, puras excusas que amainaron cuando le regalé una manzana acaramelada. Edward me regaló un oso de peluche tuerto que ganó jugando tiro al blanco, si, al pobre oso le faltaba un ojo, digamos que la puntería de mi novio era buena, pero no tanto. En el juego de lanzar aros Edward ganó un hermoso pececito de colores que no dudó en regalarme de inmediato.

—He notado que no tienes ninguna mascota, él será buena compañía para ti. –dijo al entregarme a mi pequeño nuevo compañero.

—Pero estará solito en su pecera –reclamé haciendo un puchero.

—No te preocupes, lo solucionaré –Edward ganó prontamente un segundo pececito.

—Es una suerte que fuera lanzamiento de aros, sino el pobre seria tuerto –comenté riendo cuando me mostro su nuevo premio.

—Sí, bueno, es un chico con suerte. Antes de regresar, debemos pasar por algún local de mascotas para comprar las peceras, alimento y demás cosas que necesiten.

—¿Peceras? –cuestioné

—Sí, una para tu pez y otra para el mío. No voy a poner al pobre pez en un jarrón, aparte no tengo ninguno en mi casa.

—¡Pero si te quedas con uno y yo con el otro estarán solos en sus peceras! –sé que suena tonto, pero realmente me daba pena imaginarme a mi nuevo compañero nadando solo en su pecera.

—Tienes razón, desearía poder ayudar a nuestros nuevos amigos… —se lamentó melancólico.

—¡Edward! –protesté.

—Tú podrías ayudar a que nuestro deseo de que ellos no estén solos se haga realidad –dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—No imagino cómo –repliqué negándome a rogar que me regalara el segundo pececito.

—Vivamos juntos, así ellos no estarán separados. –propuso sonriendo.

—¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?

—No –respondió rotundo.

—¿Quieres que me mude a tu apartamento? ¡Es casi tan pequeño como el mío!

—No –respondió nuevamente.

—No comprendo…

—Deseo que vivamos juntos, rentemos una casa con cocheras y jardín, Bella.

—Edward…

—¿Me cumplirás ese deseo, amor?

—Solo si compramos una gran pecera para nuestro amigos, y cuando digo grande me refiero a gigante, con un filtro cascada, plantas, luces, gravas… —mi extenso listado fue interrumpido por un beso desesperado de Edward.

—Viviremos juntos –afirmó.

—Fue tu deseo y no pienso dejar que esos pobres peces… —nuevamente fui gratamente interrumpida por un beso.

En poco tiempo conseguimos rentar una pequeña casa acogedora de dos plantas, en la plata baja se encontraba una cocina abierta, la sala, un baño y una cochera para dos autos, la planta alta contaba con una habitación principal con baño y dos habitaciones pequeñas que harían de nuestras respectivas oficinas. Edward insistió en que plantáramos pequeñas flores en la entrada para hacerla más acogedora y pintáramos la valla de blanco. Aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, mi novio era todo un romántico. Aprendí de mala manera a no permitir jamás de los jamases que Edward se acercara a la cocina y mucho menos que intentara cocinar. Solo diré que tuve que cambiar las cortinas de la cocina porque fue imposible quitarle el olor a pescado quemado…  
Nuestra vida era desordenada, pero perfecta, Edward solía dejar tirados sus calcetines por toda la casa, yo solía acaparar las sabanas y cobertores, peleábamos por la pasta de dientes que yo siempre olvidaba tapar y por el champú que él olvidaba mencionar que se había terminado; pero todos los días, pese a trabajar en la misma oficina, cuando llegábamos a casa nos preguntábamos cómo había sido nuestro día y por la mañana siempre le daba los buenos días antes de que abriera los ojos con un beso. Como dije, un desorden perfecto.

Con el pasar de los días fui contándole más y más cosas a Edward sobre mi matrimonio con James, a él no parecía molestarle, más bien lucia fascinado cuando le contaba pequeños detalles como que mi esposo había sido realmente protector hasta el punto de no compartir ciertas cosas conmigo, como por ejemplo la cuenta bancaria destinada a nuestra descendencia. Aun había cosas que me acobardan de mi pasado. Luego de la muerte de James continuamos nuestra estrecha amistad con su hermana Victoria, quien sabía que vendría desde Florida de vacaciones para pasar un tiempo conmigo, pero a la que todavía no me atrevía a contarle sobre la existencia de Edward

Sabía que era cobardía pura, ya que Victoria era como mi hermana, siempre nos apoyó a James y a mí en nuestra temprana relación, solía decirme de forma cariñosa que yo era la pulguita ideal para el perro de su hermano. Cuando James se hacia el ofendido cuestionando su apodo de "perro", Victoria defendía los apodos diciendo que yo era una pulguita —haciendo alusión a mi pequeño tamaño en ese entonces con catorce años— y que por ello, y por otras cosas que no deseaba mencionar, el apodo de su hermano era perfecto.

Una tarde de domingo Edward me había invitado a tomar un helado al parque aprovechando que era un día cálido pero no agobiante.

Caminábamos sin prisa alguna, cuando de pronto Edward soltó mi mamo y salió corriendo a ayudar a cruzar la calle a una ancianita que paseaba a su perro, el problema fue que la señora sorprendida pensó que Edward era un ladrón y lo golpeó con su bolso. Luego de una par de disculpas y agradecimientos de parte de la ancianita, mi novio regreso sobándose el brazo golpeado. No pude evitar reír y abrazarlo.

—Dios, eres un desastre adorable mi socorrista de ancianitas —dije para luego besarlo lentamente.

—Podríamos casarnos —soltó de pronto mientras lo abrazaba aun riendo— Desearía que te casaras conmigo, para estar juntos hasta que seamos viejitos y arrugados. ¿Cumplirías este loco deseo, amor? —preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Edward, no lo sé. No sé si puedo darte lo que me pides, con James no llegue a tener la oportunidad de comprobar si podíamos hacerlo, y mis padres solo fingieron amarse y que su matrimonio era normal; y cuanto más fingían más daño me hacían —respondí atropelladamente, sintiéndome pésima por no poder concederle ese deseo en particular.

—Lo siento, cielo, es muy pronto —me consoló, no sin un aire de decepción —Quiero que sepas que realmente lo deseo y que esperaré lo que sea necesario para que se haga realidad.

Realmente quería cumplir su deseo, pero no podía y me dolía no poder hacerlo feliz.

Luego de la propuesta rechazada las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad durante las siguientes semanas, ayudado por las ocupaciones en el bufete. Pero solo era la calma que anticipaba la tormenta.

Hasta que la tormenta sucedió…

Esa semana Edward había estado errático hasta el punto de cabrearme y preocuparme al mismo tiempo.

Lunes.

—¿Compraste el alimento para ying y yang? —pobres peces, nunca debí dejar que Edward fuera el encargado de ponerles nombre.

—No, lo hare mañana. —respondió desinteresado.

Martes.

—¿Por qué te gritó Emmett en la oficina hoy?

—Envié unos documentos importantes a la dirección de correo electrónica equivocada.

Miércoles.

—Ya hice las reservas.

—¿Qué reservas?

—Para el almuerzo del domingo con Victoria.

—Cierto…

Jueves.

—¿Tendremos cena romántica que está todo tan oscuro? –pregunté entrando a la casa.

—Olvide pagar la cuenta de la electricidad a tiempo. Mañana iré y también pagaré de más para que la reconecten rápido.

Viernes.

Edward llegó tan tarde a casa que me quedé dormida y no pude verlo hasta el sábado por la mañana que se despidió para ir a casa de sus padres.

Sábado.

Pasé el día de compras con mi madre. Edward no llamó en todo el día. Llegó tarde y se acostó sin cenar aludiendo dolor de cabeza.

Domingo.

Ese domingo acordamos reunirnos con Victoria que por fin había venido de vacaciones. Como no había reunido el coraje para contarle de mi relación con Edward, decidí que fuera sorpresa, una cobarde sorpresa.

Luego de pasar una hora esperando que mi novio apareciera Victoria perdió la paciencia.

—¿A quién demonios estamos esperando?

Baje la cabeza y mis labios temblaban cuando dije:

—Conocí a alguien…

—¿En serio? Es Genial, Bella ¿Cuándo lo conoceré? —se emocionó de pronto.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta.

—¿Qué sucede Pulguita? –Victoria preguntó tomado mi mano.

—Tengo miedo –susurré cuando encontré mi voz.

—Bella…

—Sé que no es así, pero siento que lo estoy traicionando. —dije dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

—¿Qué tan en serio van las cosas?

—Hace nueve meses que somos novios, estamos viviendo juntos, y me pidió que nos casáramos.

—¡Oh Bella! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –cuestionó— Sé que no nos vemos muy seguido por la distancia, pero jamás dijiste nada en nuestras charlas telefónicas. Sospeché que había alguien porque te oías feliz.

Bajé la cabeza apenada por mantener mi relación con Edward en secreto.

—Mírame –demandó—Amé a mi hermano con el alma y sé que nadie lo amo como tú lo hiciste —tomó mis manos mientras silenciosas lagrimas recorrían su rostro. –James se nos fue, pulguita. No es traición, sino honrar su vida salir adelante y tratar de ser feliz. Él nos amaba, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si supiera que no podemos continuar después de él?

—Se enfadaría…

—Diablos, nos pondría una rana muerta dentro de la cama. Y sabes que él era capaz de hacerlo. A mí me lo hizo.

—Es cierto – sonreí recordando ese episodio.

—No permitas que el miedo haga que el recuerdo de James opaque tu futuro ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Cuando llegué a casa luego de despedirme de Victoria, encontré a Edward sentado en silencio delante de la televisión que se encontraba apagada.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estuvimos esperando casi dos horas! Victoria realmente quería conocerte. –Él solo permanecía serio y en silencio –Edward, lo prometiste, si ibas a trabajar de más por ese maldito asenso no te hubieras comprometido a encontrarte con nosotras.

—Lo siento, estaba trabajando —pasó la mano por su cabello exasperado — ¡No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo, la conoceré en otra ocasión!— respondió tartamudeando algunas palabras enfadado.

—No bromees ¿tú eres el que está enfadado ahora? olvídalo amigo, espero que tengas una cómoda noche en el sofá —dije cerrando molesta la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando comenzó la siguiente semana decidí no esperar más tiempo y encarar la situación, prefería afrontar los miedos a dejar que la angustia me consumiera.

—¿Que sucede? Has estado extraño últimamente. No me agrada que no me digan las cosas, Edward. No me dejes afuera de lo que te sucede.

—No me compares, Bella.

—¡No lo hago!

—Si lo haces, dijiste que James no era abierto contigo, que no compartía sus pensamientos, ni sus planes, así como lo hizo con la cuenta bancaria sorpresa que encontraste.

—¡Entonces dime qué diablos te sucede y deja de usar a mi marido muerto como excusa para justificarte! –No pude evitarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos —¿Dime, Edward, qué fue lo que hice? Estábamos tan bien y de pronto comenzaste a aislarte, a alejarte… —un sollozo impidió que siguiera hablando.

—Lo siento –dijo mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían libremente por mis mejillas –Lo siento tanto. Es solo que… me asusté.

Me quedé mirándolo desconcertada tratando de pensar qué pude haber hecho para asustarlo.

—No, amor. No es tu culpa, he sido yo.

—Explícate Edward. Déjame ayudarte —supliqué.

—No, mi amor, tú ya me has ayudado— dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y besaba suavemente mi frente.

—Edward… —el interrumpió mis palabras con un beso y dijo:

—Me he dado cuenta de algo que estaba frente a mis ojos y me asustó como la mierda, Bella. Pero es algo bueno, créeme.

—De acuerdo –susurré.

—Solo escúchame y no me interrumpas ¿bien?

Asentí firmemente aunque temblaba por dentro.

—He tenido dos relaciones serias y tres novias pasajeras en toda mi vida. Con Lindsay nos conocimos en el último año de secundaria y estuvimos dos años más durante la universidad. Romper con ella no fue realmente difícil, lo difícil fue aceptar que a veces debes dejar ir a quien quieres. Lindsay quería viajar tomando fotografías por toda Europa y yo quería terminar mis estudios, establecerme y crecer profesionalmente aquí en Seattle. El sueño de ser socio de este bufete no es nuevo para mí, lo quiero Bella, y tiene que ser aquí y en ningún otro sitio. –su intensa mirada confirmaba sus palabras –En fin, mi segunda relación seria fue con Alice. Demonios realmente creí que era amor, pero éramos tan distintos. Alice es un pequeño tornado de emociones y todo en su vida es igual, es como una explosión de colores. Juro que lo intenté, estaba convencido que si era amor podría cambiar por ella, pero éramos demasiado incompatibles y a la larga terminamos sufriendo y siendo infelices por tratar de ser lo que no somos para encajar con el otro –lo miré frunciendo el ceño, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar –Ella también lo intentó, lo intentamos tan duro, Bells, pero éramos dos piezas que no podían encajar por mucho que lo intentáramos.

Tomó mis manos fuertemente y miró directamente a mis ojos, atravesándolo directo a mi alma.

—Te amo, pero no es solo eso. Estoy enamorado de ti, y lamento como me he comportado estos días, pero ha sido duro. No me mal entiendas, amor, no ha sido duro darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti. Ha sido darme cuenta que nunca estuve realmente enamorado de ellas. Que soy un idiota que caminaba seguro por la vida y en realidad no sabía lo maravilloso que es estar enamorado. Porque créeme, Isabella Marie Swan, jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. Vivo y respiro por ti. Y lo hago feliz.

Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi cara mientras que mi corazón amenazaba con estallar de felicidad en mi pecho.

—¿Por qué te asustaste tanto? –pregunté acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa, Bella y amaste a un hombre maravilloso. Tú amaste a James y tenías motivos para hacerlo. Él fue el amor de tu vida…

—Tienes razón –me miró con sorpresa para luego bajar la cabeza tristemente. – Ahora merezco que tú me escuches con atención –asintió si moverse realmente — Amé a James y "fue" el amor de mi vida. Tú "eres" ahora el amor de mi vida –su cabeza se levantó de golpe y me miraba con ojos esperanzados — Amé James, pero él ya no está, nada me quitará lo que viví con él, pero no pienso vivir mi vida mirando atrás; no cuando el hombre del que estoy enamorada está frente a mí.

Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Te amo. No sé cuándo pasó, o cómo pasó, pero te amo. Amo como tuerces la boca a un lado cuando sonríes, amo cuando estas nervioso y pasas tu mano por tu cabello hasta que parece un nido, amo ese pequeño sonido que haces cuando te beso para despertarte por las mañanas, amo que recojas flores para obsequiármelas cuando caminamos por el parque, amo que ayudes a ancianitas a cruzar la calle, amo tu tartamudeo cuando te enfadas, Amo ese pequeño lunar que tienes el cuello, Amo como me miras cuando terminamos de hacer el amor. Amo que me ames Edward, porque amo amarte.

—¿Me amas? –preguntó sonriendo mientras nos abrazábamos.

—Te amo –afirmé.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

—No más que yo de ti.

—¡Nos amamos!

Comencé a reír mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y caminábamos hacia nuestra casa.

—Quiero hijos, unos cuatro.

—Edward…

—Dos niñas y dos niños.

—¡Edward!

—Y un gato y un perro. Todo niño debe tener mascotas.

—Olvídalo amigo. No pienso conceder más deseos hasta que no tenga mi boda de ensueño.

—¿Nos casaremos?

—Claro que sí. Una gran boda para que todo el mundo sepa que nos amamos.

—¿Voy descartando las Vegas entonces?

—Si quieres tener hijos más te vale.

—Deseo que estemos juntos toda la vida.

—Deseo concedido —afirmé mientras nuestros labios se unían.

Fin.

* * *

 **Edward es un soñador empedernido y gracias a él Bella aprendió a soñar de nuevo.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en mi primer aventura como escritora. Espero en poco tiempo nos podamos volver a encontrar.**

 **Besos, las quiere Verk.**


	3. Epílogo

**¡Sorpresa hay epílogo!**

 **¡Hola!** **No encuentro las palabras suficientes para agradecer todo el apoyo y cariño que me han brindado y el buen recibimiento de mi primera historia aca en FF.  
Este pequeño epílogo quiero dedicárselo a ****PknaPcosa, Maricoles, Melina y** **Zoalesita. Chicas cada una de ustedes ha contribuido a que yo me animara a escribir y publicar, por lo que un pedacito de BDYSO siempre sera parte de ustedes.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer y l** **a historia es producto de la mezcla de mi imaginación y mi locura por Twilight.**

 **La historia se encuentra registrada en Safe Creative: Copyright Registry**

* * *

 **Buenos deseos y segundas oportunidades**

 _ **Una segunda oportunidad para un corazón herido y un soñador que no parara hasta que sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.**_

" _ **Si lo deseas realmente, las segundas oportunidades pueden ser concedidas"**_

 **Epílogo**

—Papá está en casa — anunció al cruzar la puerta.

—¡Papi! —Annie, mi niña de cuatro años gritó corriendo a los brazos de Edward.

—¡Mi cacahuate! —respondió su padre tomándola en brazos y haciéndola girar.

Edward nunca abandonó el apodo que le puso cuando me encontraba embarazada y aún no sabíamos si tendría niña o niño.

—¿Y usted no me piensa saludar, vaquero?

Mi pequeño de dos años vestido como Woody el personaje de Toy Story, respondió negando tímidamente con su cabecita.

—Muy bien, entonces lo retaré a un duelo de cosquillas.

Peter gritó riendo y salió corriendo con el inmaduro de mi esposo tras él.

Si. Pensé. Papá por fin está en casa.

Luego del duelo de cosquillas, me encontraba preparando la cena cuando algo pequeño se aferró a mi pierna. Al mirar hacia abajo, me encontré con la verde mirada de mi pequeño, aun con sus mejillas rosadas de tanto reír con su padre.

No puedo decir quién lo había extrañado más durante su viaje, si los niños o yo. Edward había tenido que viajar por un caso importante en el bufete. Hace cuatro años, junto con el nacimiento de nuestra hija, por fin había logrado su nombramiento como socio, ambos seguíamos trabajando en el bufete, y aunque Edward aseguraba tener el trabajo de sus sueños, también solía decir que todo lo bueno tiene algo malo y que sus viajes eran la parte negativa de ello.

—Mami —mi pequeño extendía sus bracitos, clara señal de que quería que lo tomara en brazos.

—¿Te divertiste con papá? —pregunté mientras le enderezaba su amado sombrero de Woody, antes de que él asintiera con su cabecita.

—Hey, hey, hey ¿Qué crees que haces? —Me reprendió mi esposo tomando a Peter de mis brazos para sostenerlo él. —Recuerda que hay un bebé allí dentro —dijo señalando mi vientre— y no debes hacer esfuerzos —terminó su reprimenda con un dulce beso en mis labios.

—El médico dijo que todo está bien y la ecografía lo demostró, así que no comiences con tus neurosis de embarazo. —durante los embarazos de Annie y Peter, Edward había sacado a la luz una faceta de su personalidad que descocía, la cual no tarde en bautizar como _papá neurótico_. Tal vez el termino neurótico parezca demasiado, pero créanme que decirle protector obsesivo era quedarse corto.

—Lamento no haber estado contigo, amor —dijo realmente apenado.

—El viaje estaba planeado incluso desde antes que supiéramos que estaba embarazada Edward, ya deja de disculparte. Todos estamos bien, te extrañamos mucho, pero ya estás aquí con nosotros. —lo consolé besándolo.

—Te extrañé, los extrañé, no sabes cuánto…

—Créeme que si —lo interrumpí. —Hola.

—Hola —respondió sonriendo y luego besarnos tiernamente.

—¡Hola! —una pequeña y dulce vocecita nos interrumpió.

—Hola tú, ¿cuidaste a nuestras damas mientras papá no estuvo? —Peter asistió efusivamente aun en brazos de su padre.

—Hablando de damas ¿Dónde está Annie? ¿Y por qué está todo tan silencioso?

Edward pasó la mano nervioso por su cabello.

—Edward…

—Traje un pequeño regalo…

—¿Qué regalo?

—Sé que hablamos sobre tener un perrito para los niños.

—No, no —lo interrumpí —Hablamos sobre que "hablaríamos" del tema a tu regreso —repliqué sospechando cual sería el susodicho "regalo".

—Lo sé, cariño, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —me encontré totalmente resignada a que tendríamos una mascota, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera fingir enfado para que mi amado esposo sufriera un poco. Esta noche lo recompensaría.

—No es un perro —fue su defensa.

—¿Un gato entonces?

—Pues… no.

La curiosidad pudo más que mi intento por fingir enfado y me dirigí a la sala para poder apreciar a nuestra nueva mascota. ¿Qué puedo decir? mi esposo es tierno, dulce, cariñoso, atento, buen padre, excelente en la cama y aparte sabe cómo sorprender a su familia.

—¡Oh, Edward!

Allí, en medio de la sala se encontraba mi pequeña hija sosteniendo al conejito más bonito que había visto en mi vida. Tenía los ojos azules, las orejitas marrón claro, el hociquito del mismo color, el cuerpo blanco y la mitad inferior de las patitas también del color del hocico y las orejas.

—¿Lo siento? —medio preguntó, medio se disculpó.

—Te amo.

—¡Si, te amamos papi! —gritó Annie, mientras Peter acariciaba a su nuevo amigo.

Edward pasó los siguientes dos fines de semana intentando hacer una conejera para Scooby Doo —Mi infantil esposo amaba esa serie de dibujos animados, donde su personaje principal es un enorme perro gran danés, así que pueden adivinar quién propuso el nombre del pobre conejo—al finalizar el segundo fin de semana, luego de dos incidentes por los que terminamos en urgencias por una astilla cerca de un ojo y un clavo en el muslo, por fin se dio por vencido reconociendo que en las tareas manuales no era tan habilidoso como lo era como abogado y salió a comprar la casa de nuestra mascota que estaría en el patio trasero.

Horas más tarde, Edward apareció con una conejera de madera, con techo verde a dos aguas de setenta y tres centímetros de alto y dos metros quince de largo, por cincuenta y cinco centímetros de profundidad, o al menos eso decía en las instrucciones para montar la mansión de roedores, aunque yo la veía mucho más grande y que mis hijos la utilizaban también como casita de juegos, creo que me daba la razón. La dichosa conejera también incluía una segunda planta con puertas de madera y dos habitáculos a los costados, toda la construcción se encontraba cubierta por una malla metálica.

Cuando vi a mi esposo bajar la mansión para conejos del auto, solo pude cerrar los ojos y tomar una profunda respiración antes de decir:

—No me digas cuánto te ha salido.

A lo que él respondió con cara de espanto y alivio al mismo tiempo —parecía que sus emociones no se decidían.

—Lo prometo, no lo haré.

Scooby Doo, al ser un bebé aun, media menos de veinte centímetros de alto y unos treinta o menos de largo, por lo que el pobre conejito se encontraba perdido los primeros días en semejante habitáculo, pero con el tiempo y el hecho de que mis hijos se metían en el para jugar, se adapto rápidamente.

Había un detalle que había omitido contarle a Edward cuando, al regreso de su viaje, me interrogó sobre mi primera visita al médico por el tema del nuevo embarazo. No es que quisiera ocultarle cosas, es que quería ver su rostro cuando lo descubriera.

Al alcanzar mi tercer mes de embarazo, llegó el día de mi segunda visita al médico donde me haría una nueva ecografía, Edward y yo debimos intervenir en la guerra de abuelas que se disputaban quién se quedaría con los niños mientras íbamos a la dichosa cita. Cuando notamos que la disputa se estaba volviendo extorsiva con promesas de salidas, juguetes y mascotas para que los niños decidieran con qué abuela se quedarían, optamos por traer a Annie y a Peter con nosotros, ya tenía suficiente con un conejo como para que mi madre les ofreciera una cabra ¿Dónde diablos pensaba que iba a meter una cabra?

Luego de dejar a dos abuelas en la puerta de la casa haciendo pucheros dignos de niñas pequeñas y partir hacia el consultorio médico, me encontraba tendida sobre la camilla con un líquido espeso y muy frio sobre mi pequeño y apenas abultado vientre con tres pares de ojos brillantes mirando detenidamente el monitor.

—¿No deberían ver el monitor una vez que el doctor pase el ecógrafo y no antes?

—Shhh, Isabella no arruines el momento —respondió mi esposo con los ojos fijos en el monitor que no mostraba… "nada"

—¡Pero si ni siquiera ha entrado el doctor!

—¡Mami! —reprochó mi hija sacando su traicionero labio inferior.

Con un suspiro me quedé en silencio mientras los locos de mi familia veían la "nada"

—Buenas tardes —saludó mi obstetra cuando ingresó a la habitación —Veo que hoy tendremos público —dijo con una sonrisa —¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?

—Bien, las náuseas han ido desapareciendo para dar lugar a los antojos —respondí avergonzada.

—Recuerda que son normales, solo que trata de moderarte esta vez —respondió haciendo alusión a mi embarazo anterior, donde aumenté cinco kilos más de los que debería haber aumentado.

—De acuerdo —susurré mientras notaba que mi rostro se ponía colorado.

—Bien… veamos cómo se encuentra todo por aquí… —dijo mientras pasaba el aparato por mi vientre.

Debo decir que si antes mi loca familia estaba absorta mirando un monitor vacío, ahora estaban embelesados, creo que ni pestañeaban.

—¡Mami, bebés! —gritó emocionado Peter señalando la pantalla.

—Tienes razón —respondió de forma solemne el médico —tus hermanitos están allí dentro a buen resguardo hasta que sea tiempo de salir.

Edward casi se desnucó al girar la cabeza velozmente para mirarme a los ojos y luego a mi estómago.

—Bella…

—No quería que te enteraras de otra forma. Quería que tú los vieras—dije emocionada.

De un solo paso mi esposo me estaba besando, mostrándome su felicidad, olvidando que no estábamos solos.

—¡Ejem! Hay niños y obstetra presentes —nos interrumpió mi doctor con una sonrisa.

Luego del extenso interrogatorio por parte de mi hija y esposo, que el pobre doctor respondió pacientemente, nos informó que era muy pronto para saber el sexo de los bebes, pero que cada uno tenía su propia bolsa y placenta, por lo que definitivamente eran gemelos fraternos, y que para la próxima cita tal vez ya podríamos saber de qué color pintar la habitación.

Caleb y Julie nacieron cinco meses y medio después, en un parto complicado que terminó en una cesárea de urgencia y un esposo angustiado que me informaba que bajo ninguna circunstancia volveríamos a tener hijos.

Dos años después de ese terrorífico y a la vez feliz día, me encontraba decorando un pastel rosa y uno celeste, con dos velitas cada uno, cuando sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda y dos manos se depositaban en mi estómago. Edward apoyó su mentón en mi hombro luego de darme un beso en el cuello.

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunté poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Cómo podría no serlo, si estoy casado con la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y cumple todos mi deseos —respondió finalizando con un ronroneo —¿Tú eres feliz?

—Cómo podría no serlo, si estoy casada con el hombre del que estoy enamorada, al que puedo cumplirle los deseos y que me enseñó que existen las segundas oportunidades para ser feliz.

Me giró para poder darnos un largo y tierno beso.

—Hablando de deseos… ya tenemos a los cuatro niños…

—Sí, dos niños y dos niñas tal cual lo deseaste.

—Bueno… hoy es el cumpleaños de los más pequeños y todavía queda una parte del deseo que cumplir…

—Edward…

De pronto escuché un pequeño chillido proveniente de una caja que antes no se encontraba sobre la mesa. Mire sospechosamente a mi esposo, para acercarme y abrir la caja misteriosa.

—¡Oh! ¡Edward!

Dentro de la caja se encontraban un gatito con un moño celeste y un perrito con un moño rosa, ambos eran muy pequeños, no creo que tuvieran más de cuarenta y cinco días o dos meses.

—Por favor —dijo con cara de niño al que le quieren quitar su dulce.

—De acuerdo —dije con un suspiro. —Pero por el amor de Dios, esta vez cómprales camas acordes a su tamaño.

—Lo prometo —respondió con una sonrisa.

Viendo la cara de emoción de mis niños cuando vieron a los nuevos integrantes de la familia recordé las sabias palabras que me dijo mi padre hace tiempo, cuando mi reciente relación con Edward me tenía aterrada "Los cambios siempre son buenos, tal vez no resulten siempre bien, pero abren caminos nuevos y la forma en la que los encares hará la diferencia" Mi vida cambió cuando perdí a James, y volvió a cambiar gracias a la insistencia y buenos deseos de Edward. Si, tal vez los cambios no fueron todos para bien, pero volvería a elegir ese camino una y otra vez.

—Tengo un nuevo deseo para pedirte —Edward me sorprendió perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Me gustan tus deseos —respondí abrazándolo — Tus deseos siempre son buenos.

—Deseo que juntos seamos así, caóticamente felices en resto de nuestras vidas.

No pude evitar reír y abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

—Deseo concedido.

Fin

* * *

 **Ahora si hasta aca llegamos con esta pequeña historia. Me gustaría que me cuenten que les pareció y si les gusto.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en mi primera aventura como escritora de FF.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima. Besos Verk**


End file.
